championsonlinefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Geisel des Vulks!
Band 1 "Aller Anfang ist schwer" Prolog Kevin war ein normaler Kerl, er war weder reich noch arm. Er hatte alles was er wollte, kein Luxus aber es reichte aus. Ausserdem hatte er seine Familie, seine Mutter und seine Geschwistern. Das reichte ihn alles. Jedoch sollte sich das ändern... An einen normalen tag ging Kevin zur Arbeit, er sagte noch zu seiner Mutter das er es im Gefühl hätte das noch etwas großes passieren würde heute. Auf den Arbeitsweg erkannte er ein verdächtigen PkW, er war komplett schwarz und hatte keine Kennzeichen. Der Fahrer des PkWs war mit einer Maske verkleidet. Kevin dachte sich nix dabei, das sah er in letzter Zeit öfters hier. Bei der Arbeit dann versuchte Kevin gegen Mittag zuhause anzurufen, jedoch ging keiner ran. Auch an die Handys ging keiner ran, da bekam Kevin ein merkwürdiges Gefühl als dann plötzlich ein Arbeitskollege rein gerannt kam und schrie:" Kevin mach das Radio an ! Es gab eine Explosion in der Stadt!". Voller Angstgedanken schaltete Kevin das Radio an und hörte das was der Kollege im erzählte. Am Stadtrand in der Nähe des Kraftwerkes kam es zu einer gewaltigen Explosion, Viele Häuser seien davon erfasst wurden und bisher gab es keine Möglichkeiten zu den Bewohnern durchzustoßen. Er ließ sofort alles fallen und machte sich auf den Heimweg, sein Haus lag genau im besagten Gebiet! Kevin hoffte das alles ok sei und er sich grundlos Sorgen machte, jedoch je näher er seinen Zuhause kam desto größer wurde Die Flammenwand. Kevin stieg aus seinen Wagen und rannte den restlichen Weg, die Sicherheitskräfte versuchten ihn aufzuhalen doch Kevin stieß sie zur Seite und rannte weiter. Bis er zu den brennenden Trümmern seines Hauses ankam... 3 Tage später wachte Kevin im Krankenhaus aus, er wurde wegen Rauchvergiftung eingeliefert. Doch viel Schlimmer als die Vergiftung waren die Brandnaben die kevin im Gesicht und an der Hand besaß. "Man sagte mir das sie versuchten die Trümmer wegzuräumen um nach jemanden zu suchen, kurz danach brachen die Trümmer über sie ein. Sie können von Glück reden das sie noch leben und nur Narben davon tragen werden. Sie sollen der einzige Überlebende sein sagte man mir", erzählte ihm der Arzt, doch Kevin hörte ihn nicht zu. Er wollte nicht glauben das er der einzige sein soll. Sein ganzes Leben war seine Familie bei ihm, ohne sie gab es für ihn nix mehr. Keinen Menschen mehr der ihn etwas bedeutet. Nach einer woche verließ Kevin das Krankenhaus, jedoch schaffte er es nicht ein normales Leben zu führen. Der Verlust seiner Familie war zu stark als das er es verkraften könnte. Er fiel auf die falsche Bahn und wurde zu einen Kleingangster. Er raubte Leute aus die sich in den Trümmern verirrten, denn das war sein Revier geworden. Er verließ den Ort nicht mehr, und jeder der es wagte dort hineinzuraten war sein Fein. Bis er auf die falsche Person traf. Ein ältlicher Herr suchte in den Trümmern nach etwas und Kevin sah ihn als nächste Beute. Kevin sprintete los um den Herrn einfach zu überrenen jedoch unterschätze er den alten Mann. Der Mann machte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand ohne Kevin anzusehen, bremste ihn und ließ Kevin in einen hohen Bogen über ihn fliegen. Verdutzt lag Kevin am Boden und schaute nach oben in das Grinsen des alten Mannes. "Du musst der bursche sein von den ich gehört habe, der Schrecken des Trümmerhaufens ? mein Name ist Master Asia, ich suchte nach dir. Komm mit mir und ich gebe dir einen neuen Sinn für dein Leben." Nach diesen Worten begleitete Kevin den alten Mann und wurde sein Schüler. Kapitel 1 "Warum soll ich euch überhaupt begleiten, oh grosser meister ?", Kevin stöhnte weiter über das viele gepäck und setzte seine Unmut freien Lauf. "Ganz einfach, damit du lernst das du noch was bewegen kannst, das du nicht nutzlos bist und das du zu Größeren bestimmt bist". "Das einzige was ich bisher mache ist es euer Gepäck zu tragen. Ausserdem warum reisen wir zu Fuß und wohin überhaupt ?". Master Asia lachte und antwortete: " Nach Hongkong reisen wir mein junger Freund. Da wird deine Ausbildung beginnen." "Hongkong ? Wir sind hier noch mitten in Europa ! Wissen Sie überhaupt wieweit das ist ?". Master Asia ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen und ging einfach weiter. Kevin fragte sich noch immer warum er mit den alten Mann zusammenreiste, Asia hat ihn besiegt ohne ihn anzugucken und hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen das man nicht einfach übersehen kann. ''"Du hast talent aber die fehlt die Disziplin und ein Ziel, ohne diese beiden Sachen bist du nicht weiteres als ein nutzloser Schläger." "Als ob ihr das zu bestimmen habt alter Mann!" Master Asia stieg vom Trümmerberg hinunter und sah sich um, vor knapp 2 Wochen war das noch eine schöne Nachbarschaft mit vielen verschieden Häusern und Familien, Kinder spielten auf dem Rasen und keiner machte sich Sorgen, bis zur Explosion... "Du hast überlebt Junge und damit schonmal deinen ersten Schritt getan. Ich sage dir das diese Explosion kein Unfall war, nein es war ein Anschlag !" Kevin drehte sich zu den alten Mann und konnte nicht verstehen was er damit meinte. " Ein Anschlag ? wer sollte hier einen Anschlag verüben ! Hier gab es nix !" "oh doch, das Kraftwerk. In seinen Zentrum wurdne Forschungen betrieben. Ein Power Anzug der die Fähigkeiten seines Trägers verfielfachen sollte. Das war das Ziel von Arkanon, einen Diener von Dr. Destroyer" Sofort bekam Kevin eine Gänsehaut bei den Namen. Jeder kennt Destroyer, ein mann der wie ein teufel war. Er zerstörte Detroit und tötete Millionen von Menschen. Aber er soll verschwunden sein danach, keiner wusste wo er war. Also warum traucht er nun auf einmal auf ? " Wenn du mehr wissen willst musst du mir folgen, ich werde dir alles erklären. Und dich vorbereiten, denn DU wirst auf Arkanon treffen. Er und du sind verbunden, das Schicksal hat euch beide zusammengeführt. Du bist ihn schoneinmal begegnet. Vor langer Zeit" '' Kevin schüttelte den tagtraum weg, dieses Ereignis war vor 2 Wochen. Seitdem reist er nun zu fuß mit master Asia. Bisher gab es kein traning, Master Asia sagte das sie damit warten bis sie in seinen Dojo sind. Bis dahin soll Kevin sich die Welt ansehen und versuchen daraus zu lernen. Aber was er sah war ihn nix neues. Menschen die mit ihren Liebsten was unternehmen, die arbeiten gehen und nach hause fahren. Alles was er nicht mehr hatte, alles dank dieses Arkanon... Den namen merkte sich Kevin zuerst. Er wird Arkanon eines tages finden und sich an ihn rächen. Ihm war es egal ob Arkanon Dr. Destroyer dient oder nicht. Er glaubte nicht das Dr. Destroyer wirklich wieder aufgetaucht ist, würden dann nicht die Champions die Menschen warnen ? "Du denkst zuviel über Sachen nach die sein könnten" Master Asia war plötzlich stehen geblieben und richtete seine Augen auf Kevin. "Warum ich weiß was du denkst ? Man liest es aus deinen Augen. Du musst lernen deine Emotionen zu kontrollieren, deswegen sollst du das hier sehen !" Er breitete seine Arme aus " Alle diese Menschen könnte das gleich wie dir passieren ! Du hast überlebt ! Du kannst den Menschen helfen, zu verhindern das sowas wieder passiert! Du hast deine Vergangenheit verloren ! Nun lerne eine neue Zukunft für dich zu schaffen !" Kevin verstand nicht was der alte Mann damit meinte, aber das war nix neues. Er verstand auch nicht warum der alte Mann ihn damals suchte und warum er ihn nun mitnehmen wollte um ihn zu einen Schüler zu machen. Aber es war besser als weiter auf der Strasse zu leben und sein essen mit Kleintieren zu teilen die ebenfalls in den Trümmern noch lebten. Kevin wollte damals die Trümmern nicht verlassen, er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben das nun wirklich alles weg war, wobei das nicht ganz stimmt. Er WOLLTE es einfach nicht glauben. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte desto mehr wuchs der Hass auf Arkanon. Arkanon wird dafür büßen, er soll leiden, genau so wie Kevin und all die Menschen die den Flammen ausgesetzt waren! Er konnte es sich vorstellen wie er Arkanon zerquestchen würde ! "Stop ! Lass deinen Hass nicht dein Handeln beeinflussen Junge!" Kevin erschrack da sein Lehrer auf einmal hinter ihn stand und eine hand auf seinen Kopf legte " In dir ist eine Kraft erwacht die man nicht so einfach rauslässt. Du hast leider mehr mit Arkanon gemeinsam als dir lieb ist. Tief in deinen Inneren lauert eine Kraft die geweckt wurde, diese Kraft kann entweder zum guten oder zum bösen genutzt werden. Es liegt an den Anwender, Arkanon nutzte die Macht um Böses zu tun, du darfst nicht den selben Fehler machen!" "was meint ihr damit Sensei ?" Master Asia lächelte Kevin schon was väterlich an "Mit großer Macht kommt große Verantwortung mein Junge. Das sagte eins ein guter Freund zu mir" Kevin glaub das er Tränen in den Augen des alten mannes sah "Was ist mit diesesn Freund geschehen Sensei ?" "... er starb, weil er mich beschützte, damals in Detroit". Detroit! Kevin fühle sich wie vom Blitz getroffen. "Detroit ?? Etwa als Dr. Destroyer die Stadt zerstörte ?" "Genau, damals rettete er mich. Er war einer der Champions und opferte sich um mich alten mann zu retten. HA !, Dieser Narr... er hätte noch viel Gutes tun können... " Er sah nun wieder auf seinen Schüler hinunter "Du wirst sein Werk vollenden, denn ihr beide seid euch ähnlich. Sehr ähnlich sogar.." Grübelnd ging Master Asia weiter und ließ Kevin erstmal verdutzt stehen. Nach 4 Wochen langer Reise kamen sie endlich in Hongkong an. Kevin kam die Reise merkwürdig kurz vor, dafür das man zu fuß reiste. Er wusste das der Freund seines Senseis ein Champion war, vllt war auch sein Sensei ein Champion ? Auf jeden fall gab er darauf nie eine Antwort wenn Kevin ihn darauf ansprach. "Ah endlich wieder daheim, mein hübsches Dojo!" Master Asia schien sich so sehr zu freuen als ob er jahre lang weg war, villeicht war er das ja auch ? Er erzählte Kevin ja das er ihn suchte, es kann ja sein das er wirklich sehr lange auf der Suche nach ihm war ?. "Das ist also euer Dojo Sensei ? Sieht sehr ... groß und hübsch aus... " Kevin betrachtete die Gebäude etwas genauer, sie sahen aus wie normale Dojos jedoch waren einige Unterschiede. Zum einen war der Platz so groß das man da ohne probleme 3 Fußballspiele gleichzeitig beobachten konnte. Auch war das Material der Gebäude etwas sonderbar, sie schienen die Wärme in sich aufzuziehen, so zumindest sah es aus da einige Stellen heller und wärmer waren als andere.. Aber vllt wurde hier auch lange nicht mehr sauber gemacht dachte sich Kevin. "Also dann mein Schüler will ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Früher einmal wurden hier 200 Kämpfer ausgebildet in allen möglichen Kampfsportarten. Doch seit Detroit ist dieser Ort verlassen. Menschn fürchten sich vor Flächen der angreifbar ist. Du bist also der einzige Schüler hier, verlauf dich nicht. Der Ort ist noch größer als er aussieht im moment" Kevin folgte seinen Lehrer und war erstaunt über dieses Dojo. Er war schon immer ein Fan der Asiatischen Welt, sein traum war es früher immer Nach China und Japan zu reisen. Nun war der Traum wahr, auch wenn es nicht genau so war wie er es sich erhoffte... er wollte in Frieden hierher, und nicht weil es keinen anderen Platz mehr für ihn gab. "Na komm Junge, erstmal deine Sachen in den Raum hier bringen" Kevins Raum war sehr schlicht, es befand sich nur ein kleiner Schreibtisch in einer Ecke und ein Futon (japanisches Bett das flach ist und nur auf den Boden liegt, ähnlichkeit mit einen Schlaffsack) auf den Boden. Mehr nicht. "das ist mein Zimmer ? ziemlich klein" "Na du bist ja auch nur ein Schüler, ausserdem hast du doch eh noch kaum Sachen nicht war ?" Daraufhin wusste Kevin nicht was er sagen sollte, sein Lehrer hatte Recht. Er besaß nur noch die Klamotten die er trug und seine Fotos von seinem alten Leben. Dazu noch ein merkwürdiger Kasten den er immer bei sich trug, er wusste nich warum aber seine Mutter sagte das dieser Kasten wichtig sei. "Also dann, lege deine Sachen hier rein und dann komm in die Essenshalle. Ich will dir meine Familie vorstellen". Kevin tat was sein Meister ihn auftrug und folgte ihn in die Halle. Die Halle war sehr groß, sie hatte nur 3 Wände, an der Seite war sie offen damit man den Garten sehen konnte. in der Mitte befanden sich viele Tische und Bänke. Kevin dachte das hier wohl alle Schüler und Lehrer zusammen aßen als es hier noch Unterricht gab. "Also dann Kevin. Das ist meine Tochter Ling Ling und meine Frau Sei" Sei war eine schöne Fraue höheren Alters, Kevin schätze sie auf 50, genau wie seinen Lehrer. Sie hatte kurzes blaues Harr und trug ein roten Kimono. Sie lächelte Kevin an und schaute dann auf Master Asia, obwohl schauen zu gering ausfiel... Sie schien ihn mit ihren Blick zu durchbohren " 5 Jahre ! 5 ganze Jahre warst du weg !! Ich hoffe das dieser Bursche es wert ist das du mich und Ling Ling solange hier gelassen hast !" Kevin verstand nicht was sie sagte, er verstand nur deutsch und englisch. Sein lehrer sagte ihn das er ihn chinesisch noch beibringen wird, aber er wollte bis zum Wiedersehen mit seiner Familie warten. Kevin konnte sich schon denken warum, genau so wie er ahnte was Sei zu ihren mann sagte. Während die beide noch am diskutieren waren schaute sich Kevin Ling Ling genauer an. Ling Ling war etwas größer als er (was aber kein Problem war, seine ganze Familie war leider etwas kurz geraten, Kevin war nur ca 1.65m groß) und hatte langes rote Haar. Sie trug einen merkwürdigen blauen Anzug, Kevin vermutete das es sich dabei um trainigsklamotten oder so handeln könnten. "Du bist also der Kerl warum mein papa damals wegging ?" Ling Ling fragte es einfach heraus und schaute Kevin mit den selben Blick an wie ihre Mutter seinen lehrer anguckte. (Ja die müßen verwandt sein.... Ob es doch besser gewesen wäre in den Trümmern zu bleiben?) "Du sprichst meine Sprache ?" "Aber natürlich. Papa wollte das ich viele Sprachen lerne, und von deinen Aussehen her denke ich mal das du aus Deutschland kommst." "Äh, ja da hast du Recht... also ähm ... Guten tag Ling Ling. Mein name ist Kevin und ich werde der neue Schüler von master Asia !" Ling Ling guckte ihn weiter an und schüttelte dann den Kopf " Du ? bring mich nicht zu lachen. Du bist kleiner als ich und guck dich doch mal an ? du bist schmächtig. Ich denke nicht das du in der Lage wärst auch nur einen tag zu überstehen !" Dies hörte Master Asia und schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein "geliebte Tochter, du solltest nicht vom äußeren her beurteilen. Der junge hat große Macht in sich schlummern. Sie ist noch roh, kann aber verarbeitet werden und dann glänzen wie jade." Er schaute seinen Schüler an. "In einen Punkt hat sie aber Recht. Im Moment würdest du keinen tag überstehen. Daher fangen wir morgen erstmal mit den spirituellen Training an. Ich werde dich lehren deinen geist zu nutzen. Gleichzeitig bringe ich dir Sprachen und Schriften bei. Du wirst das noch brauchen. Heute werde ich dich ruhen lassen. Aber morgen um 5 Uhr starten wir ! In einen Monat dann werden wir mit deinen Körper anfangen! Ling Ling, du wirst mir dabei helfen den Jungen zu tranieren. Aber zuerst geh bitte in die Stadt und kauf etwas ein damit er sich umziehen kann." Kevin schaute an sich herab und fand die Idee nicht schlecht, er trug noch immer sien gleiches Shirt und seine gleiche Jeans wie vor 4 Wochen. Er konnte nix tauschen, leider auch nicht die bandagen die noch immer an seinen Händen und in seinen Gesicht waren, wenn er sie abnehmt sieht er die Narben... Nach dem gespräch gab es erstmal was zu essen. Sei war eine exelente Köchin. Jedoch hatte Kevin leichte Probleme mit den Stäbchen zu essen, bis Ling Ling ihn zeigte wie es ging. Sie tat es aber kalt und desinteressiert. Kevin vermutete das sie ihn villeicht hasst, dafür das wegen ihm ihr vater solange weg war. Kevin wusste nicht wie sich das anfühlt, er hatte keinen Vater. Zumindest kannte er ihn nicht. Er hatte nur seine Mutter und seine Geschwister, doch nun waren sie fort. Nach der Mahlzeit ging Kevin ins Bad und legte sich danach dann in sein Futon, endlich mal nicht auf nackten Boden schlafen war etwas wunderbares. Morgen also würde sein traning beginnen, er würde stärker werden. Stark genug um ein Champion zu werden ! Und dann wird er Arkanon vernchten! Aber nun heißt es ruhen und schlafen, Kevin hat zeit. Alle Zeit der Welt. Kapitel 2 "Aufwachen !", war das einzige was Kevin hörte bevor Master Asia seine Decke wegzog und ihn an den Beinen Richtugn Essenshalle zog. "Wa... Was, Wer, Wie ? Wissen Sie überhaupt wie spät es ist ?" "Natürlich. Es ist 3 Uhr morgens." "Sie sagten doch um 5 ist Traning !" Master Asia hiel inne und ließ Kevin los. Er faltete seine Hände auf seinen Rücken und lächelte Kevin an. "Um 5 Uhr Training ist richtig. Jedoch muss vorher noch was erledigt werden. Du wirst nun diesen Saal säubern und dann im Garten den Unrat beseitigen. Um 4 Uhr ist dann Frühstück. Danach süberst du die ersten 2 Stockwerke des Dojos, alle Fluren und alle Räume ! Wenn du damit fertig bist startet die erste Trainingseinheit. Das wird dein Ablauf sein in den nächsten Wochen ! Nach dem training waschen wir uns. Was ab da dann passiert hängt dann von meiner Laune ab. Also hüte dich deine Pflichten ernst zu nehmen !" All das sagte Master Asia ohne einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken oder sein Lächeln zu verbegeren. Kevin blieb erstmal nur der Mund offen stehen "Bin ich ihr Putzsklave ?!" "Nein ! Aber Training kostet Geld und du hast keines, richtig ? Also beeil dich ! Es ist schon 10 Minuten nach 3! Ling Ling wird dich im Auge behalten und darauf achten das du auch wirklich alles erledigst!" Damit verließ der Sensei seinen Schüler. Als ob ICH zu DIR gekommen wäre un darum flehte dein Schüler zu werden ! DU kamst zu MIR um mich als deinen Schüler mitzunehmen! Diese Gedanken gingen Kevin durch den Kopf und er überlegte ob er nicht einfach verschwinden sollte, was schuldet er den alten mann eigentlich ? Er drehte sich schon um nur um plötzlich Ling Ling zu sehen. "Ich hoffe für dich das du nur Putzsachen gerade holen wolltest !" Sie hatte wieder diesen kalten Blick der einen töten könnte. Kevin wusste das sein Leben enden würde wenn er die falsche Antwort geben würde. "Ähm ... also" Denk Junge, Denk ! Es geht um Leben oder Tot ! "Guten Morgen Ling Ling. Wusste garnicht das du schon hier bist. Du bist so hübsch wie eh und je." "..." Keine Antwort von der Eisernen Jungfrau. Also entweder war das gut oder ... du stirbst nun Kevin. "HA!" das war das letzte was Kevin hörte bevor er einen Kick gegen die Brust bekam und erstmal das Fliegen erleben durfte. Nach diesen schmerzhaften Morgen machte Kevin sich an die Arbeit. Die gebrochene Nase und die zerstörten Bänken und Tische versuchte er sogut es ging zu ignorieren. Kurz vor 5 Uhr kam Master Asia zu ihn. "Du hast deine Arbeiten also erledigt? Gut gemacht." Er legte Kevin eine hand auf die Schulter und bewegte sein Gesicht dichter an Kevins Ohr. "Vor Ling Ling solltest du aufpassen. Sie hat Probleme mit Männern." "Das habe ich bereits gemerkt Sensei ..." Als Antwort darauf bekam er einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken. "Komm mit, Wird Zeit für deinen Trainingsanzug. Wir beginnen erstmal mit lesen und schreiben. Ich werde dir alle wichtigen Sprachen beibringen. Das werden wir die nächsten 4 Wochen machen. Danach trainieren wir geist und Körper." "Alle wichtigen Sprachen ? Ich hab schon Probleme mit 2 Sprachen !" "Genau deswegen fangen wir damit an !" Master Asia führte seinen Schüler in den Keller, nachdem sie eine Weile gegangen sind erreichten sie einen kreisförmigen raum. Es gab nur eine Tür in den Raum. Auch fiel Kevin auf das die Wände hier anders aussahen als im restlichen Dojo. Die Wände im Dojo bestanden aus Holz und Stein, im Keller war alles aus Stein. Doch dieser Raum war anders. Er bestand nicht aus Stein, auch nicht aus holz. Er kannte dieses Material nicht, aber er sah metallisch aus. "Das ist meine kleine Geheimkammer. Schau dich ruhig um." Kevin sah viele Vitrinen, bei genaueren Betrachten sah er in ihnen Masken, handschuhen und andere Kleidungsstücke. Wobei dies das falsche Wort wäre, es waren Kostüme. Einige erkannte er sogar, es waren die Kostüme ehemaliger Champions ! Er kam aus den Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Der Junge guckte sich alles genau an und fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind am Heiligabend. Pltzlich fielen ihn 2 komplette Kostüme auf, die komplett und ordentlich nebeneinander in einer speziellen Vitrine standen. Das linke Kostüm sah aus wie die Kleidung eines asiatischen Mönches, jedoch waren die Farben sehr viel heller. Sie bestanden aus einen Mix von Rot und Gelb. Sie besaß einen schwarzen Gürtel der aussah wie ein alter Karategurt. Es gab keine Mase und auch keine Ärmel oder Stiefel. Der Träger dieses Kostüm war ein reiner Nahkämpfer und wollte wohl kein geheimnis aus seiner Identiät machen. Bei noch genaueren Betrachten sah Kevin auf der rechten brust ein Symbol. Ein Symbol war nix besonderes bei den Kostümen der Champions, fast jeder hatte sein persönliches Symbol. Das Besondere an diesen Symbol aber war das es für Kevin nicht unbekannt war. Es war eine geschlossene Faust die nach Osten gerichtet wurde, sie wurde von Flammen umschlossen. Dieses Symbol war auch auf der Einganstür des Dojos seines Meister ! Kevin erstarrte kurz und schaute seinen Sensei an. "ha ha ha, erraten mein Junge. Dies ist MEIN altes Kostüm. Ich war früher die Flammenfaust des Ostens. Es ist aber schon sehr lange her seit ich es das letzte Mal an hatte." Kevin liess sich das erstmal langsam durch den Kopf gehen. Sein Lehrer war nicht nur ein Meister der Kampfkunst, sondern auch noch ein ehemaliger Champion ! Sein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zur Vitrine wo er nun das andere Kostüm genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Dieses war ein Komplettanzug mit Handschuhen,Stiefeln und einen Capes. Das Kostüm war schlicht und in dunkelgrün gefärbt. An einigen Stellen gab es auch schwarze Stellen. Der Gürtel bestand aus Metall und hatte mehrere Taschen. Eine Maske fehlte. "Wem gehörte dieser Anzug Sensei ?" Master Asia nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss die Augen. Es verging einen Augenblick bevor er etwas sagte. "dies gehörte meinen partner und besten Freund. Lightning Vulk. Er stabd damals in Detroi." In Kevins Kopf rechnete etwas. "Der mann von den ihr während der Reise gesprochen habt ?" "ja genau. große Macht bringt große Verantwortung. Nach diesen Satz lebte er." Kevin überlegte weiter. " Lightning Vulk starb in Detroit als Dr. Destroyer die Stadt zerstörte. Er war einer der größten Helden die es gab, er opferte sich um unzählige Unschuldige zu schützen." master Asia schien nicht leicht darüber zu reden. Kevin konnte sich schon denken warum. Jedoch hatte er noch eine Frage zu den Thema. "Als wir reisten sagtet ihr auch das ich euren alten Freund ähnlich sei ?" "... ja. er war dein Großvater. Darum seid ihr euch ähnlich." Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Kevins Hals. Das er Verwandte hat von denen er nix wüsste wunderte ihn nicht, er kannte nur seine Mutter und seine Geschwistern, sonst keine weitere Verwandte. Aber das sein eigener Großvater ein Champion war hätte er nie gedacht. "Warum seid ihr kein Champion mehr Sensei ? Ihr seid noch immer sehr stark !" Asia schaute seinen Schüler an und antwortet langsam :" Nun, es war der Tot deines großvaters der mich von den Champions löste. Der letzte Wille von ihm bevor er starb. Er wollte das ich euch suche und beschütze solle. Jedoch kam ich zu spät nachdem ich euch endlich fand, ich fand nur dich." Kevin wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, seine narben reichten ihn schon. Sowohl die körperlichen Narben vom Feuer als auch die Narben die sich in seiner Seele befanden. "Das ist der grund warum du nun mein Schüler bist ! Ich werde dir beibringen deine verborgene Kräfte zu wecken und richtig zu nutzen ! damit wirst du in der Lage sein deine Familie zu retten !" "Was ? Retten ? aber ..." " Sie sind tot ? Ich zweifle daran. Es gab keine Leichen, auch keine andere sterbliche Überreste in den Trümmern ! Irgendetwas hätte man gefunden ! Sie leben noch Junge ! Glaube daran !" Er ging zu einen großen Wandschrank und holte aus diesen einen schwarzen Trainingsanzug. nachdem er überprüft hatte das er noch in Ordnung sei übergab er diesen an Kevin. " zieh das an. Das ist nun dein traininsganzug. Früher einmal trug ich ihn. Er ist alt aber noch immer sehr gut im Form. Er hält einiges aus. Ich habe mir gedacht das es zeit ist die jüngere generation nun vorzubereiten was nun kommen wird." Kevin musste viel denken, sehr viel sogar. Sein Großvater war ein Champion. Sein Sensei ebenfalls. Und seine Familie könnte noch am Leben sein ! Doch etwas gab es noch was er fragen musste. "Vorbereiten ? auf was ?" " Auf Arkanon. den Diener von Dr. Destroyer. Ich sagte doch schon das ihr beide euch treffen werdet, das Schicksal will es so. Also was ist deine Antwort ?" Kevin brauchte nicht überlegen, welche Wahl hatte er schon ? Er ging vor seinen Sensei auf die Knie und sagte:" Meister. bitte nehmt mich als euren Schüler auf und lasst uns mit den training beginnen ! ich will stärker werden. So Stark wie ihr und Lighnint Vulk ! Ich will Arkanon besiegen, meine Familie retten und dafür sorgen das niemals wieder jemand sowas durchmachen soll !" Der alte Mann lächelte und schien noch weiter zu wachsen." Danke Junge, aber nun steh auf. Ich komme mir albern vor. Wir werden auch sofort mit den Training beginnen ! Es wird eine zeitlang dauern deine Kräfte zu bündeln und sie nutzbar zu machen, aber wir werden es schaffen !" Der Schüler zog den Anzug an und bereitete sich damit auf sein neues Leben vor. Er hatte eine neue Familie gefunden, er hatte Hoffnung gefunden. Aber viel wichtiger war das er nun ein Ziel hatte ! Kapitel 3 Es war dunkel in dem großen raum. es gab keine Fenster und nur eine große Doppeltür in den Raum. Er war dreieckig geformt und hatte keine gegenstände oder Möbel im inneren. Bis auf ein einziges Objekt war der Raum komplett leer. Dieses Objekt war ein Hologrammprojektor und vor diesen Projekter stand eine hochgewachsene Figur in einer schwarzen Kettenrüstung. Er hatte seinen Helm auf, denn er wollte sein wahres Gesicht nie preisgeben. Nur eine Person auf der Welt kannte sein wahres Gesicht und genau diese Person stand nun als Hologramm vor ihn. "Du hast versagt ! Du solltest mir den Anzug bringen und nicht den Anzug mit der Stadt zusammen zerstören !" Die metallische Figur fiel vor dem Hologramm auf die Knie und sprach: "Verzeiht Meister, es gab einige unvorhersehbare Probleme. Das Kraftwerk wurde von einen Champion bewacht. ich verbrauchte meine gesamte Energie um ihn zu besiegen. Dadurch wurde der Kernreaktor beschädigt was dann schliesslich zur Explosion führte. Doch verzagt nicht Meister Destroyer. Meine Agenten haben bereits herausgefunden wo sich der Anzug sich befindet. Er wurde nicht zerstört! Es hatte eine automatische Selbstverteidiung wodurch es sich in einen kleinen Kasten verwandelte und vor der Explosion geschützt war." Dr. Destoryer zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, und selbst wenn. Man könnte die emotionen eh nicht erkennen. Seine goldene Maske verhinderte dies. "Das will ich auch für dich hoffen Arkanon! Diese Rüstung darf nicht in die Hände der Champions fallen. Wenn du den Auftrag nicht erfüllen kannst dann sage es. Dann werde ich fähige Mitarbeiter daran setzen. In spätestens 6 Jahren brauche ich den Anzug. Ich will seine Geheimnise entschlüsselt haben bevor ich Millenium City angreifen werde ! 2009 soll die Stadt auf den Höhepunkt ihres Wiederaufbau sein. Das wird der perfekte Zeitpunkt sein um der Welt zu zeigen das Dr. Destroyer noch immer existiert !" Arkanon kannte Millenium City. Dies war der neue Name von Detroit, diesen Namen bekam die Stadt nachdem sie wieder aufgebaut wird. Die Champions überwachen den Wiederaufbau. Seit 1998 bewachen sie die Aufbauarbeiten. Vor kurzem brach das jahr 2003 an, 5 Jahre sind nun vergangen seit der zerstörung von Detroit. Arkanon sollte Destroyer noch nicht verärgern. Noch braucht er ihn. "Warum seid ihr so begierig die Rüstung zu bekommen ? Sollte eure Technologie nicht die Rüstung bei weiten überragen ?" "Natürlich ist sie das auch. Jedoch besitzt de Rüstung eine unbekannte Energiequelle die ich analysieren will. Mit dieser Energiequelle werden Meine Roboter endlich ewig laufen können." Das war eine interessante Kenntnis die Arkanon nun erfuhr. Mit dieser Energiquelle bräuchte er Destroyer nicht mehr ! Er besaß auch genügend Gefolgsmänner um sich unabhängig zu machen. Einer seiner mächtigsten Gefolgsmänner stand auch hinter ihn. Ein Riese der ca. 3m maß. An ihm war nix menschliches. Er war ein stählerner Koloss. Arkanon erschuf ihn als ultimative kampfmaschine und speicherte einen teil seines Bewusstein in ihn ein. Das Ziel war es den Koloss flexibles Denken beizubringen. Im gesicht gab es nur 2 Augen die immer in dunklem Rot leuchteten, dazu einen Schlitz der da saß wo eigentlich ein Mund sein sollte. Sein rechter Arm bestand aus glatten titanium und endete in einer Klinge die mühelos einen Menschen trennen konnte. Sein linker Arm war dunkel gehalten und mit kabeln überzogen. An diesen Arm befand sich eine Hand die ohne Probleme einen menschlichen Schädel umfassen und zerquetschen konnte. Auf der Rückenhand befand sich ein Schlitz aus den Krallen hervorschiessen konnten. In seinen Torsi befand sich eine Partikelkanone, von außen sah man nur den dunklen Lauf. Dadurch sah es aus als ob er ein Loch in der Mitte hatte. Die Beine waren extrem massiv und verhindertetn agile Bewegungen. Jedoch war dies auch nicht nötig. Er besaß ein Generator am Gürtel für ein Kraftfeld. Dieses Feld hielt fast jeden feindlichen Beschuss stand. Höchstens ein nahkämpfer käme villeicht nah genug ran um ihn angreifen zu können. Jedoch müsste dieser dann noch gegen 3m Stahl antreten. Bisher überlebte es keiner. Arkanon hiel seine Schöpfung für unbesigbar. Daher nannte man ihn auch den Unsterblichen Minos. Arkanon nannte ihn aber wenn er ihn ansprach nur Minos. "Keine guten Nachrichten my lord ?" fragte der Riese kurz nachdem das Hologramm sich abschaltete. Jeden anderen hätte Arkanon für diese Unterbrechungen schmerzhaft zurechtgewiesen. Bei Minos brauchte er es aber nicht, die Loyalität des Riesen war ihn auch ohne Erinnerung zugesichert. Ausserdem würde er eine schmerzende hand davon tragen, das war es nicht wert. "Das Übliche Minos. Destroyer versucht sich wichtig zu machen indem er Druck ausübt. Jedoch haben wir noch immer Zeit. Ich muss mich noch erholen von meinen Kampf. Außerdem habe ich noch andere Projekte laufen die Vorrang haben. Hast du bereits herausgefunden wo sich der Kasten befindet ?" "ja, ein Menschenjungen hat ihn. Er ist ein Überlebender der Explosion und nahm den kasten an sich ohne zu wissen was er da hat." Typische Jugend sachte sich Arkanon. Alles nehmen was einen nicht gehört. Naja. er tut es ja jetzt noch. "Wenn es nur ein Junge ist kannst du ihn den Kasten einfach abnehmen. Ich will den Anzug vor Destroyer haben. Die Energiequelle könnte viele unsere Probleme lösen." "ich würde es gerne tun. Jedoch gibt es ein Problem. Der Junge ist in der Obhut von der Flammenfaust des Osten" Flammenfaus des Osten... den namen kannte Arkanon nur zu gut. Er hatte ihn vor 5 jahren damals in Detroit das letzte Mal gehört und auch gesehen. Er kämpfte damals gegen ihn und hat es ihm zu verdanken das er nun in dieser Rüstung gefangen war und auf die Gnade von Destoryer angewiesen war ! Arkanon konnte nicht mehr überleben ohne die Hilfsysteme seiner Rüstung, und nur Destroyer besaß die technologie dafür. Dadurch sicherte sich Destroyer die Loyalität von Arkanon. Ein Angriff gegen die Flammenfaust wäre im moment Selbstmord, er war noch zu stark geschwächt und müsste sich erst wieder komplett erholen. Er machte sich auf den Weg aus der Kommunikationskammer in Richtung seines Labors. Minos folgte seinen Herrn unaugefordert und ohne Kommentar. Minos war die rechte Hand von Arkanon und gleichzeitig sein leibwächter. Im Labor angekommen begutachtete Arkanon die Fortschritte seiner Forschungen. In vielen Glaskammern befand sich eine dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit in denen menschliche Geschöpfe eingeschlossen waren. Er hatte die technologie dafür von Dr. Moreau gestohlen. Aber anders als der gute Dr. versuchte er nicht Tiere in Soldaten zu verwandeln. Nein, er gab seinen Soldaten die Fähigkeiten von Tiere um sie damit noch stärker und tödlicher zu machen. Diese Beast menschen, wie er sie nannte, sollten dann seine Elite Krieger bilden. Mit ihnen und der Energiequelle bräuchte er Destroyer nicht mehr und er wäre wieder sein eigener Herr ! "Ziera ! Wo bist du Schlangenbrut ?" Arkanon rief nach seiner Chefwissenschaftlerin, die kurz danach hinter einer Glaskammer hervortrat. "Ich bin hier großer Meister." Ziera war einst eine schöne Frau die einen gesunden Verstand hatte. Jedoch war sie Arkanon verfallen und infizierte sich selbst mit seinen Virus der Menschen in Monster verwandeln sollte. Dadurch veränderte sie sich. Ihre Haut wurde grünlich und bildete Schuppen, ihre zunge wurde länger und zischte immer wieder hervor. Ihrer Augen waren nur noch Gelb und schienen keine Pupillen mehr zu haben. Sie trug ihren normalen Arbeitskittel. "Wie lange wird es dauern bis meine ersten Soldaten einsatzbereit sind ?" "5 jahre großer Arkanon. Die brutzeit dauert noch etwas zu lange. Ich arbeite daran." 5 Jahre... nagut Arkanon blieb nix anderes übrig. Die flammenfaust war ein starker gegner und konnte nur mit hilfe seiner Beast Menschen besiegt werden. "Gut, dann beeil dich. Ich werde solange ruhen. Minos ! Du machst weiter mit Projekt hammer. Ziera, schicke Aisha los. Sie soll unsere neue Agentin mit neuen befehle füttern." Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern machte sich auf den weg zu seiner Kammer. sie war nur spärlich beräumt. Er brauchte nix ausser seiner Stasiskammer in welche er sich nun legte. 5 jahre, dann wird die rache mein sein, waren seine letzten gedanken bevor er im tiefen Schlaf fiel. Kapitel 4 4 Jahre lebte Kevin schon bei Master Asia. Das Training lief ohne Probleme vorwärts. Der Lehrer ging mit seinen Schüler nicht leicht um, er wollte ihn über seine Grenzen bringen. Kevin überlebte das Training, es sei denn er trainierte mit Ling Ling zusammen. Diese versuchte kein Geheimnis daraus zu machen das sie ihn hasste und versuchte einige male ihn zu töten. Asia machte sich Sorgen was den mit seiner Tochter los sei, jedoch hielt er sie nie auf. Sein Schüler müsste schnell stärker werden um dann Lightning Vulk zu ersetzen, das war der einzige Grund warum Master Asia sich mit ihm die Zeit vergeudete. Kevin bereute es schon das er das Training von Master Asia an nahm ohne zu mosern, er wollte stärker werden jedoch fühlte er das er durch das Training eher zerstört wird als verbessert. Wenn er nachts ruhe hatte kümmerte er sich um den Kasten den er bei sich hatte. Diesen Kasten fand er damals in den Trümmern und er wusste nicht was er damit anfangen sollte. Aber er wird es eines Tages herausfinden was man damit anfangen kann. „Deine Fortschritte sind zu langsam Junge ! Ich kann es nicht glauben das du der Enkel von Vulk sein sollst, so schwach wie du bist !“ Wieder einmal der übliche Tadel von Master Asia an seinen Schüler, Kevin war dies egal. Es war schon fast täglich geworden, sein Master schien so langsam das Interesse an ihn zu verlieren. Er verbrachte schon fast mehr Zeit mit Ling Ling und plante sein Dojo wieder zu eröffnen um eine neue Generation von Kriegern auszubilden. Die einzige Person im Dojo die Kevin noch gut behandelte war Sei, sie kümmerte sich um seine Wunden und versuchte ihn aufzubauen. Gleichzeitig war sie überrascht wie ihr Mann sich verändert hatte. Irgendetwas ist passiert, aber sie wusste nicht was es war. Wir haben das Jahr 2008, es ist August und gerade ist der Sommer an seinen Höhepunkt angekommen. Kevin und Ling Ling standen sich gegenüber in einer Arena, die früher einmal für Prüfungen der Schüler eingesetzt wurden. Heute standen sich die beiden gegenüber um zu beweisen wer der bessere Schüler war. Asia wollte nun genau wissen wie weit Kevin gekommen ist, entweder gewinnt er diesen Kampf oder er würde verlieren. Wenn dies passieren sollte würde Asia seine zeit nicht mehr mit ihm vergeuden, er hatte noch andere Geschäfte die zu erledigen waren... „Heute wirst du nicht so einfach davon kommen Kerl. Meine Mutter wird sich nicht einmischen, ich hoffe du hast dich gut vorbereitet !“ Ling Ling ging in Angriffsstellung, sie wollte nicht mehr warten. Heute würde sie ihren Vater endlich beweisen das sie die bessere wäre ! Kevin hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl und fragte sich warum sein Meister unbedingt diesen Kampf haben wollte. Er wusste das er keine Chance gegen Ling Ling hat, sie war stärker, agiler und hatte viel mehr Training in ihren Leben als er. Er wurde gerade mal nur 5 Jahre trainiert, wobei das letzte Jahr nur Sei ihn unterrichtete. Als er sich um blickte sah er auch die ältere Frau die besorgt den Kampfplatz beobachtete. Sie war dagegen, sagte das es zu früh sei, jedoch war ihr Mann da andere Meinung. „Was ihn nicht umbringt macht ihn stärker Weib ! Wenn er den Kampf nicht gewinnt dann braucht er mein Training nicht da er ein Hoffnungsloser Fall wäre !“ Sei war nicht die einzige Zuschauerin, eine Frau in einer militärischen Uniform (dessen Herkunft Kevin nicht kannte, er vermutete das es eine Bekannte von seinen master war) und ein hochgewachsener Mann der komplett in einen Umhang gehüllt war der ihn komplett umschloss und eine Kapuze trug die so tief hing das sein Gesicht im Dunkeln blieb. Kevin erinnerte sich das dieser Mann hier ankam, kurz bevor der Kampf starten sollte. Asia begrüßte ihn und erzählte irgendetwas von Entscheidung, Zeit ist reif, geschäftlich und Millenium City. Er wusste nicht was los sei, jedoch wusste er das er sich auf den Kampf konzentrieren muss, sonst würde er wirklich sterben heute. Ling Ling machte es Kevin nicht leicht. Sie deckte ihn mit Schlägen und Tritten ein, er kam gar nicht erst dazu irgendetwas als Antwort zu geben. Der Kampf schien schon beendet zu sein bevor er begann, aber nach einer Weile schaffte es Kevin seine Balance zu finden und sich zu verteidigen. Er versuche zu kontern und einige Treffer bei Ling Ling zu landen, jedoch war sie schneller als er sehen konnte, sie bewegte sich schneller als ein Mensch es eigentlich könnte ! „Das ist das Ende für dich Kevin !“ Ling Ling stürmte auf ihn zu, sprang hoch und landete mit einen tiefen Kick in seinen Brustkorb. Er fühlte wie seine Rippen brachen und seine Lunge eingedrückt wurde, das war keine normale menschliche Stärke ! Kevin taumelte zurück und versuchte Abstand zu Ling Ling zu gewinnen und wollte seine Wunde begutachten. Als er sie anguckte sah er 5 tiefe Kratzer. Es waren tierische Kratzer ! Er schaute auf Ling Ling die ihn anlächelte, so wie eine Katze ihre Beute anlächelte. Dann sah er das ihre Hände sich verändert hatte. Sie wurden zu Klauen, aus ihren Hinterteil wuchs ein langer weißer Schwanz und ihre Zähne veränderten sich. Kevin kannte den Blick den sie ihn nun zuwarf, den selben Blick hatte früher sein Kater immer wenn sie spielten und er kurz davor einen Angriff auf Kevin zu starten. Ling Ling war kein Mensch, zumindest nicht mehr ! Kevin versuchte sich zu sammeln und auf den Angriff vorzubereiten, aber er wusste auch das es zwecklos war. Er konnte nicht gegen ein Monster gewinnen ! Er sah sich zu den Zuschauern um und sah den Mann im Umhang, dieser schien sich zu freuen, zumindest reibte er sich die Hände. Kevin sah auch Sei und seinen Meister, die nun heftig stritten. „Was hast du unserer Tochter angetan ! Sie ist ein Monster ! Wie kannst du sie gegen Kevin antreten lassen ? Er wird sterben !“ Sie hielt ihn an seinen Kragen fest und schüttelte ihn leicht hin und her, ihr standen Tränen in den Augen. Master Asia hob die Hand und schlug seine Frau zur Seite, alles weiche war ihm aus den Gesicht gewichen. „Schweig Weib ! Sie ist auch meine Tochter ! Ich habe einen Fehler getan als ich diesen Bengel trainierte anstatt meine Tochter ! Sie ist würdig mein Erbe zu sein und dank dem Serum den ich von meinen Kollegen bekomme habe ist sie beinahe unbesiegbar ! Ling Ling ! Töte den Junge !“ Das brauchte er seiner Tochter nicht sagen, sie würde es so oder so tun. „Tja,Kevin, du hast verloren. Vater braucht dich nicht mehr, nun wird er bald viele Schüler haben die alle so sein werden wie ich ! WIR sind die neuen Champions ! Und das alles dank Meister Arkanon !“ Sie schlug die Hände nach oben und stieß ein unmenschliches Lachen hervor. Kevin kannte den Namen von Arkanon, sein Meister erzählte von ihn. Er sei ein Diener von Dr. Destroyer und war für die Explosion des Kraftwerkes verantwortlich, durch die Kevin seine Familie verlor. Doch wieso sollte sein Meister, ein ehemaliger Champion, sich mit Arkanon zusammentun ? Und dann dämmerte ihn etwas, der Mann im Umhang, dieser Kerl müsste Arkanon sein ! Als würde der Mann seine Gedanken lesen können schlug er seinen Umhang zurück und präsentiere sich offen zur Schau. Er trug wie immer seine schwarze Kettenrüstung, jedoch hatte er dieses mal einige Veränderung. Auf seinen Rücken zeigten sich nun Fledermausflügel, sie waren klein also scheinen sie noch zu wachsen. Ansonsten konnte man nix erkennen, jedoch ahnte Kevin das unter der Rüstung kaum noch etwas menschlich aussah. „Applaus, Apllaus. Ling Ling du hast den Test bestanden, du wirst eine meiner Beast Menschen! Aisha, du kümmerst dich um den formellen Kram. Nun Flammenfaust, ich vermute das wir damit nun ins Geschäft kommen nicht wahr ? Du erhältst das Geld um dein Dojo zu behalten und dafür trainierst du meine Beast Menschen. Diese Allianz wird uns beiden einiges bringen. Wir werden damit Dr. Destroyer vom Thron stoßen !“ Danach schaute er sich Kevin an. „Nun Junge, du wirst nun die Wahl haben. Entweder schließt du dich uns an, oder Ling Ling wird ihren Spass haben dürfen. Wenn du dich uns anschliessen willst muss du mir nur deine kleine Schachtel geben die du aus den Trümmern geborgen hast !“ Die Schatel, sie war also doch wichtig. Kevin musste schnell überlegen, sein Leben hing nun davon ab. Jedoch schaute er erst zu seinen Meister. „Warum Sensei ? Sie waren ein Champion ! Sie wollten mich trainieren damit ich ihr Werk vollenden kann und damit ich meinen Großvater beerben kann ! Warum tun sie sich mit den Feind zusammen !“ In den Moment lachte Master Asia laut auf. „HA HA HA HA !! Du dummer Junge ! Hast du jemals von einen Champion gehört der Flammenfaust hieß ? Ich war nie ein Champion ! Arkanon und ich kämpften in Detroit gegeneinander, aber nicht als Held gegen Schurke. Sondern Als Meister gegen Schüler !“ Kevin erstarrte vor Schock. Master Asia hatte ihn belogen, er war kein Held, er war nicht besser als Arkanon ! „Die Explosion in deiner Stadt hat meine Pläne etwas gehindert, dafür musste Arkanon sich revanchieren. Das tat er indem er mich in seinen Plan einweihte. Eine Armee von genetischen Supersoldaten ! Beast Menschen ! Er brauchte jemanden der seine Soldaten den Nahkampf bei brachte, tja und da kam ich ins Spiel. Er gab mir 2 Proben des Serums damit ich es an meinen Schülern testen konnte. Jedoch war einer von ihnen ein Fehlschlag...“ Damit schaute er Kevin genauer an. „Du hast das Serum erhalten, jedoch schlug es bei dir fehl. Du bist also nicht zu gebrauchen ! Mein anfänglicher Plan war es deine Kräfte zu benutzen um Destroyer zu besiegen. Jedoch brauche ich diesen Plan nicht mehr. Nun werden Arkanon und ich mit unserer Armee es erledigen !“ Kevins Magen machte Probleme, in ihm schlummerte das selbe Serum wie bei Ling Ling und die Kerle waren hinter der Schachtel her ! Er musste sie zuerst haben, aber was war es überhaupt ? „Was wollt ihr mit den Metall Karton ! Der kann nicht geöffnet werden und ist wohl nur Müll !“ „Müll ? Dann hast du es noch nicht geschafft sie zu aktivieren. Es ist ein Energiekristall der sich selbst in diesen Zustand brachte. Sie war vorher in einer Power Armor eingebaut, diese Armor wurde aber zerstört. Nur das Herz blieb übrig ! Und du hast es ohne zu wissen was du da an dich genommen hast !“ Nun war es Kevin noch klarer das diese Kerle es nicht bekommen dürfen. Er wurde von Asia betrogen und er fühlte wie das Blut in sich donnerte. Er bekam Probleme zu atmen und vermutete das seine Lungen mehr Schaden genommen haben als er dachte. Aber das alles war nun egal ! Er müsste diesen Karton holen und zwar schnell. Kevin zwang seinen Körper sich zu beruhigen, immerhin etwas nützlich war das Training. Er konnte seinen Körper nun perfekt beherrschen. Als er sich sicher war das sein Körper gehorchte überlegte er sich einen Plan. Kämpfen war zwecklos, er hatte keine Chance gegen Ling Ling, Master Asia, Arkanon und Aisha. Der einzige Ausweg war es also in sein Zimmer zu gelangen und diese Energiequelle zu holen, damit müsste er dann fliehen. Es war zwar alles verrückt und wahrscheinlich zwecklos. Aber wollte nicht einfach so sterben ohne etwas versucht zu haben. Er durfte nicht so untergehen ! Er war immerhin der Enkel von Lightning Vulk ! Ohne Vorwarnung rannte er los, schneller als er je gelaufen ist. Zur Überraschung aller Versammelten schaffte er es sogar zu laufen ohne zu stolpern. Alle waren zu überrascht um zu reagieren, erst als Ling Ling merkte das ihr Spielzeug nun davon lief machte sie sich daran ihn zu verfolgen. Kevin rannte durch die Flure ohne zurück zu sehen. Er brauchte das auch nicht. Er konnte Ling Ling hören. Nach 10 Minuten war er kurz vor sein Zimmer angekommen als plötzlich Master Asia vor ihn stand. „Na du hast ja doch noch etwas Wille in dir. Hätte ich nicht gedacht.“ Sein ehemaliger Meister grinste und hatte Blut an seinen Händen kleben. Kevin war kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen, er hatte viel Blut verloren und durch das Blut an den Händen von Asia erinnerte er sich wieder daran das sein Körper eigentlich zertrümmert war.“Dieses B .. Bl. Blut...“ „Es ist das Blut von Sei, diese Närrin versuchte mich zu stoppen. Schade um sie, aber sie wollte die neue Ordnung einfach nicht wahr haben.. Nun werde ICH dich töten, genau so wie ich schon deinen Großvater getötet habe ! HA HA HA HA, was ist mit diesen Gesichtsausdruck? Überrascht? Dann lass mich dir noch etwas erklären. Die Kammer unten, ist keine Ruhmes halle. Es ist eine Sammlung meiner Siege gegen Champions!“ Kevin hörte kaum was Asia sagte, es war ihm nun egal. Sei war tot. Der einzige Mensch hier der ihn nett behandelte und ihn wie eine Mutter vor kam. Nun wusste er das Asia kein Mensch mehr sei, wenn er seine eigene Frau einfach so töten könnte ! Er war kurz vor sein Ziel, aber nun war die Flucht zu ende. Er würde sterben. Das weiß er, doch das schlimme daran ist, das die Energiequelle nun an Arkanon fallen würde. Kevin hat das Erbe seinen Großvaters nicht bekommen, er würde nun versagen... Fortzsetzung folgt